


@TravelLatveria

by DoreyG



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: All-caps, Crack, Gen, Twitter, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Unbeatablesg: Sooooo guess who ended up in Latveria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	@TravelLatveria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



@Unbeatablesg: Sooooo guess who ended up in Latveria?

@Yoitstippytoe: @Unbeatablesg chit chit!

@Unbeatablesg: That’s right! Me and @yoitstippytoe!

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg What.

@Unbeatablesg: Gotta say, it was quite a shock. I mean, we were trying to go for a holiday in Paris! _no_ clue how we ended up here.

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg I’ve got zero answers for you.

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg …And, uh, are you alright? Been there myself, a few times. Pretty dodgy place, as I recall.

@Unbeatablesg: @Starkmantony yeah, we’re fine! Got attacked by Doombots a few times, of course, but that’s pretty much a usual Friday haha.

@Unbeatablesg: @Starkmantony and it’s pretty clean, actually! I mean, out of all the places I’ve had to escape from this is probably the nicest.

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg You need any help with that, btw?

@Unbeatablesg: @starkmantony what, the escaping? Naaaaaah, should be fine. I’ve got Tippy-Toe, she’s got me. Together we’re unstoppable!

@Unbeatablesg: @Starkmantony I mean, eating nuts and kicking butts. Am I right?

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg Riiiiiight.

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg you haven’t been drugged have you? I mean – what with Latveria, and your last tweet, and saying that Latveria is nice…

@Doom: @Starkmantony @Unbeatablesg DOOM RESENTS THAT IMPLICATION.

@Starkmantony: @Doom @Unbeatablesg Whoa

@Doom: @Starkmantony @Unbeatablesg LATVERIA IS A WONDERFUL PLACE, AND WELCOMES ALL TOURISTS NO MATTER HOW CLOSE THEY ARE TO SQUIRRELS.

@Doom: @Starkmantony @Unbeatablesg I WOULD ALSO NEVER DRUG ANYBODY. IT IS… /BENEATH/ ME.

@Unbeatablesg: @Doom @Starkmantony haha, good to know!

@Unbeatablesg: @Doom @Starkmantony And, uh, as lovely as Latveria is as a tourist spot – would it be possible to just get some tickets home now? Please?

@Doom: @Unbeatablesg @Starkmantony THAT WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE.

@Unbeatablesg: @Doom @StarkmanTony Yay!

@Starkmantony: @Unbeatablesg @Doom …No, seriously, what?


End file.
